


Foresight

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Abe saw Mihashi smile for the first time after their loss to Bijou Dai-Sayama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> AbeMiha Week Day 7: Free Day! I started to type up something else, but it seemed more Mihashi-centric and Nishiura based rather than AbeMiha so I used up the remaining 10 minutes to think this up lmao. Please enjoy!

When Abe sees that smile for the first time, he could almost see the future.

He sees that smile on the field, childishly proud over a one kilometer per hour improvement on his pitching speed. He sees that smile in the bullpen, mastering a windup. He sees that smile with people, feeling proud that he’s able to fit in—to find people, even though they had just been strangers a few moments ago, who won’t judge him. He sees that smile in the classroom with a passing final. He sees that smile at his home, eagerly partaking in a delicious meal.

He sees that smile on more fields when they continue to win. He sees it in a stadium, when they win Koshien. He sees it when he eventually confesses his own feelings to him, because apparently they had both been waiting for this for three years. He sees it when they graduate high school, when he gets drafted into a league, when Abe graduates college. He sees it when they purchase their first place together, when they first move in and share their first night. He sees it in stages as it slowly gets older. He sees it in an old man named Mihashi Ren, childless and without any of his former talents as a nationally renowned pitcher, but happy nonetheless.

When Abe sees Mihashi smile for the first time, he resolves himself to make damn sure that it won’t be the last time he sees it.  

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT IS THE END OF ABEMIHA WEEK 2016! I DID IT!


End file.
